reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian and Kenna
Early life The two never met until the Spring of 1557 when Mary Stuart came to French court and Lady Kenna arrived as one of her Ladies-in-Waiting. Kenna noted to the other Ladies-in-Waiting while waiting for Queen Mary how handsome Sebastian was. Telling the other girls he was King Henry's favourite. Pilot. Weeks later, at the night of the Boating Party Kenna is snubbed by King Henry as he get on his boat with another woman, and Kenna leaves upset. Sebastian and Francis both see what their father is doing. Kissed. Kenna locks herself away watching the fireworks from the castle and Bash comes to comfort her. She begins asking his for relationship advice and Bash informs her, he knows they are talking about his father. Kenna say she know's he has a crush on Mary. They share more drinks together and try to work out their problems. However Francis soon shows up to retrieve his brother for something. Kissed. In the throne room a Priest is standing before Kenna and Sebastian. Kenna is extremely upset as she stands beside Sebastian crying. The King mockingly gives his son a title, as the Master of Horse and Hunt. Kenna begs Henry not to do it, as marriage is unbreakable and forever. Henry gets mad and pulls out his sword at her, and demands that to say their vows. Bash turns Kenna away from his father to calm his anger. He then begins his vows to her. Monsters. Bash and Kenna are not happy in their marriage, but Bash gives her a wedding ring that once belonged to his grandmother, assuring her that is his wife he will look after her, even from the king. Eventually they begin to warm up to one another, and after the king dies they proclaim their love for one another. Season Two Bash and Kenna are deeply in love, and their passion at night grows so wild that even Greer disdains at hearing about it from Kenna. Claude reveals to Kenna that she was once lovers with Bash, which causes a rife between them. Eventually they start to make amends, but when Bash's mother reveals that it was Kenna who told Catherine she was in Rome trying to get him legitimized, he is furious. Kenna insists that at the time she mattered and did not want to lose Henry's love or her position as his mistress. Bash is unforgiving because she put his life in danger for her own petty sentiments. Notes * Sebastian had a reputation at court for being a Ladies Man. Pilot. * Lady Kenna lost her virginity when she was 16 to King Henry. Hearts and Minds * Bash was engaged to Queen Mary for a couple of months. For King and Country. * Forced into marrying each other at sword point, upon 'pain of death.' Monsters. * They did not consumate their marriage until months after it took place.Toy Soldiers * Kenna and Bash's home burned down during The Black Plague fires. The Plague.. * Offered the position of Duke, but turned it down for the lower position of Baron to stay at French Court. Banished.. Quotes |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Appearances Related Pages Pages relating toSebastian and Kenna's Wedding are the following: • Lady Kenna • Sebastian and Kenna's Wedding • Lord Sebastian References }} Category:Relationship Category:Couple Category:Married Category:Broken up Category:Ended realtionship